


Show me (where my armor ends & where my skin begins)

by Oswie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I also love, Don't you?, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, I swear I love my babies, Journalist!Clarke, Smut, Y'all know Notting Hill, actress!lexa, slowburn, well something like that, with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswie/pseuds/Oswie
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a twenty-year-old girl whose life is just starting: she's a journalist, trying to escape the shadow of her former life, her mother's life.Alexandria Woods is globally known as one of the most talented Hollywood actress around. She's been engaged to Costia since high school, but their relationship is slowly deteriorating.But what happens when these two worlds, very different yet tightly bound together, meet for the first time?And what happens when, instead, they meet for the last?





	

**March 03, 2016. Washington DC.**

Clarke took a deep breath, knowing that she couldn’t escape the crowd of journalist – _coworkers_ – that waited for her outside the apartment. It was the consequences of her actions, and the worst thing was that she had expected it from the beginning. She had known that it would be like this, but still she had looked the other way. She had hoped that the situation would right itself, but it was clear that wasn’t going to happen.

It was clear that it would never be like that, because Clarke Griffin wasn’t part of _her_ world. She had always known she would never be a part of it; in fact, in the past, she had done her best to distance herself from that reality. To fake surprise in that moment, in that situation, didn’t make any sense. She closed the curtain, turning back and grabbing her blue jacket. Putting it on, she headed out.

Before opening the apartment door, which led to the stairs, Clarke took one last glance at the flat that had wiped her tears and cradled her laughter. A flat that had seen too much and which, for the moment, would be better left to itself. It was a past she didn’t want to hold onto, because the thought of living there, where everything had begun and ended, broke her heart, freezing the blood in her veins.

At 05:21 in the evening, Clarke Griffin closed the door behind her, leaving Lexa in the past once and for all.

Coming down the stairs, the young journalist felt her legs tremble, and her stomach clenched painfully. She did her best to blink the tears from her eyes, and eventually succeeded. She moved slowly down the steps, putting one foot in front of the other robotically, as if an automaton. Reaching the door, she stopped.

She stopped because both options seemed unfeasible. To move forward meant to face a reality she hated, and going back would throw her back into the past. A past that was still too fresh, too painful.

She swallowed the stubborn lump in her throat, moving a hand closer to the doorknob. She _had_ to do it; there wasn’t any other choice. She twisted her wrist, finally opening the door.

Light blinded her.

“Miss Griffin! Miss Griffin!” Different voices started to shout, several bodies blocking her way. “Miss Griffin, can you tell us about your relationship with Alexandria Woods?”

Clarke looked around, disoriented.

“Is it true that you have used Alexandria only for fame?”

Clarke reeled, confusion clouding her mind.

“Clarke Griffin.” The voices overlapped, noisy and chaotic, cameras and microphones pointed at her as if she was the prey in their hunt for information. “Did you sell private information for money?”

Clarke felt her legs collapse beneath her. Her knees lost all strength, her stomach leapt into her throat, and her vision became foggy.

And then, darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
> So, this is my first English fanfiction.  
> Why?  
> Well, because I'm Italian, and English clearly isn't my first language.  
> I will, though, try my best, with the very useful help of my beta reader, Song of LoN.  
> This was only the prologue, but I would love to know what y'all think of it!  
> Until next time,  
> Alessia.


End file.
